It's About Him
by magnaeautumn
Summary: Hanya drabble tentang Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. Langsung baca aja. KAISOO / YAOI / DL?DR! Aman kok.


Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 30 menit ketika Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya. Sekolah memang biasa dimulai jam 8, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau tiba di sekolah lebih dari jam 7.30. Untuk itu, ia selalu menjadwalkan dirinya untuk berangkat lebih pagi dari teman-temannya yang lain. Apalagi perjalanan ke sekolah hampir menghabiskan waktu 20 menit. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke sebuah rumah sebelum kembali bersender pada pagar hitam di belakangnya. Ternyata benar apa kata orang, menunggu itu tidak menyenangkan.

CKLEK!

"Kyungsoo-hyung!"

Ah, akhirnya, desah Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berseragam sama dengannya tengah tersenyum lebar sambil terburu-buru memakai sepatu. Selembar roti tawar menggantung di antara bibir tebalnya.

"Cepat sedikit. Kau tentu tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamamu, kan?"

"He-em!" sahutnya sebelum menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahunya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah rotinya sehingga ia hanya tersenyum saat Kyungsoo melepas rangkulannya sambil bersungut kesal, mengatakan aku-lebih-tua-darimu-jadi-hormatilah-aku. Yah, semacam itulah. Dan senyuman itu membuat Kyungsoo bertambah kesal karena tarikan garis di bibirnya itu mengandung kalimat apa-salahnya-aku-lebih-tinggi-darimu.

Ugh. "DIAM, JONG!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun!"

Ugh. Ugh. UGH!

Kyungsoo merengut. Menyadari kebodohannya sekaligus kesal pada laki-laki di depannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Hahaha-… YA! Tunggu aku, hyung!"

 **.**

 **It's About Him**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan kenaikan selesai. Kyungsoo melewati gerbang sekolah sambil berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sesekali tangannya membetulkan letak tasnya yang melorot sementara kepalanya juga beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa keberadaan seorang lagi di belakangnya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah tolehan kepala ke-duabelas kali, tepat di tengah lapangan. Dari sana, kedua mata bulatnya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas ke gerbang sekolah. Dan ia masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran orang yang ditunggu. Apa dia tersesat? Batinnya khawatir.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali mendekati gerbang sekolah. Kekhawatirannya meningkat saat ia melewati gerbang sekolah dan masih belum melihat orang yang ditunggunya. Dia tidak mungkin tersesat, batin Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar tersesat? Ah, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menghalau pikiran tersebut.

"KYUNGSOO-HYUNG!"

BUK!

"Waaa…"

BRUK!

"Akh…"

Jongin. Namanya Kim Jongin. Tetangga Kyungsoo sejak mereka masih kecil. Sekarang ini, dia sudah rangkap menjadi adik kelas Kyungsoo juga di sekolah. Dan, orangtua Jongin menyerahkan pengawasan Jongin di sekolah kepada Kyungsoo yang memang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menolak, tentu saja. Selain karena orang tuanya juga menyuruhnya begitu, Kyungsoo sendiri memang sangat menyayangi Jongin. Baginya, Jongin sudah menempati salah satu bagian spesial di hidup Kyungsoo.

"Oh, astaga, hyung! Maafkan aku, hyung! Maaf!" seru Jongin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya dan detik selanjutnya Jongin langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya sehingga Kyungsoo kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tawa Jongin meledak, terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyungsoo yang kini hanya mampu merengut sebal karenanya.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Hahaha… Iya, iya, hyung… Maaf, maaf!" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan disambut Kyungsoo. Tapi kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Jongin kembali melepaskan tangannya.

Detik itu, Kyungsoo menyesal kenapa ia terjebak lagi oleh jebakan yang sama.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," desis Kyungsoo setelah pantatnya kembali mencium tanah.

"Oh, easy, hyung… Oke, aku serius kali ini. I'm so sorry, okay?" Jongin kali ini tidak hanya mengulurkan tangannya lalu membiarkan Kyungsoo yang berusaha sendiri untuk berdiri, dia lebih memilih untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya berdiri. "Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Jadi jangan marah."

"Ini hari pertama dan kau sudah membuat bajuku kotor, Jong," ucap Kyungsoo. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk hampir seluruh bagian celananya dan belakang bajunya, membersihkan debu yang mungkin saja menempel. "Ugh, tunggu saja balasanku nanti. Ingat, aku sunbaemu."

"Wah, hyung… Seriously, I'm sooooooo sorry, okay?"

"…" Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Jongin dengan sebal. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mempercayainya dirinya yang tadi sempat mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Seharusnya Kyungsoo ingat kalau Jongin sudah berkali-kali survey ke sekolah ini dan Jongin sudah hapal jalan ke sini. Jadi, Jongin tidak mungkin tersesat!

"Kyungsoo-hyung… Maaf, ya? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, hyung~…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Selanjutnya Kyungsoo melangkah melewati gerbang, meninggalkan Jongin yang langsung tanggap untuk mengikutinya.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Tapi laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu hanya melengos, tidak peduli. "Kyungsoo-hyung~~…"

Mulai, deh… Batin Kyungsoo gemas. "Apa?" Kyungsoo memutar badannya sehingga ia langsung berhadapan dengan Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf, ya?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. Lalu berbalik lagi. "Nanti saja."

Jongin itu manja. Egois juga. Kyungsoo selalu dibuat sebal oleh Jongin atas sifatnya itu. Jongin akan terus memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat terdengar semanja mungkin kalau Kyungsoo sedang mengabaikannya, atau marah kepadanya, atau saat Kyungsoo tidak memenuhi keinginan Jongin. Kalau tidak mempan, Jongin akan melakukan banyak skinship padanya. Bisa dibilang, Jongin hampir selalu bergantung pada Kyungsoo. Itu sedikit merepotkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Tapi, Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah bisa untuk menolak Jongin yang manja. Karena, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin menunjukkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya hanya pada Kyungsoo seorang. Poin itu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit… spesial?

"Hyung… I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sor-…"

"Yaa, Jongin. Stop it."

"…ry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry-…"

Coba lihat. Seorang Kim Jongin dalam sisi kekanak-kanakannya, dengan bibir mengerucut dan tatapan manja, siapa yang bisa menolak? Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa.

"Oke, fine! Kau kumaafkan!" putus Kyungsoo akhirnya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo juga pada kenyataannya tidak pernah bisa berlama-lama tidak berbicara dengan Jongin.

Jongin bersorak kecil. Suara tawa senangnya kali ini membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Wajah Jongin cerah ketika ia bahagia. Matanya berbinar, dan saat dia tertawa matanya membentuk lengkungan pelangi. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai ekspresi senang Jongin.

"Oke, hyung, kalau begitu aku ke aula duluan, ya?" Jongin menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia melambaikan tangan sejenak sebelum benar-benar jauh. "Sampai bertemu di aula, hyung! Hati-hati!"

"Ya!" jawab Kyungsoo keras, memastikan Jongin masih mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, Jongin kembali membalikkan badan, lalu melambaikan tangan lagi. Selanjutnya, hal yang tidak Kyungsoo duga terjadi. Jongin mencium telunjuknya sekilas, membentuk pistol dengan tangannya, dan bergaya seolah-olah dia menembak Kyungsoo. Sebelah matanya berkedip sementara bibirnya membentuk seringai menggoda.

Apa itu? Jongin menembakkan ciuman?

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mengirimkan asupan darah ke seluruh bagian-bagian wajahnya. Mata bulatnya masih dapat menangkap Jongin yang tertawa sebelum kembali berlari kecil memasuki gedung aula. Jongin yang seperti itu malah terlihat menggoda dan… seksi? Ya, Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau Jongin memiliki postur yang tegap dan seksi. Apalagi dengan perlakuannya tadi, bisa saja jantung Kyungsoo meledak.

Kim Jongin… Kyungsoo menyebut namanya dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersentak. Wajahnya panas.

Sialan, Kyungsoo merona.

Tidak dapat ditolak lagi, Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **Hai!**

 **Aku datang lagi membawa sebuah drabble KAISOO *jengjengjengjeng~~**

 ***krikkrik..**

 **Hehe. Cerita ini muncul waktu aku lagi nungguin MV terbaru EXO keluar. Selamat yeth, MV Love Me Right juga sudah muncul. Yang sudah lihat, selamat ya. Yang belum lihat, segera lihat!**

 **Gimana tanggapannya? Tentang cerita ini maksudnya, bukan MV lho ya.**

 **Gimana? Tinggalkan jejak ya!**

 **Salam kecup, Autumn.**


End file.
